The present disclosure relates to a control system for the control of pressure in a patient support. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a control system for an inflatable support surface that utilizes pressure data to determine a patient's position on the patient support.
Patient supports, such as hospital beds, and some beds used at home have inflatable support surfaces such as mattresses, for example, on which a person is supported. Such mattresses have one or more air bladders which are inflated and deflated to control the pressure in the bladders. The pressure in the bladders correlates to the interface pressure between the skin of the person supported on the surface and the support surface. Prolonged exposure to excessive pressure and/or skin shear tends to break down the skin and form pressure ulcers, also known as bed sores.